


You don't get to Love me

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, kylo ren fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: There is this one day in the galaxy where the day of love is celebrated. Only that you didn’t think you’d find out about the fact that you have a force connection with the arrogant prince of the galaxy, Kylo Ren - and he dislikes it as much as you do (or so he thinks)!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Kylo Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101689
Kudos: 4





	You don't get to Love me

‘Mum, how can that be possible?!’, you screeched, your voice echoing through to the long corridor that opened up into the main hall of the base. Your mother seemed unimpressed by your desperation, not shifting her concentration from the control board to her daughter who was about to explode.

‘Help me!’, you tried again, voice still as loud as to make every stormtrooper in the next ten meters turn in your direction before continuing on with his job. But your mother continued to resume her work as consistent and patient as before, clearly not impressed by the importance of a certain event that made you cause a scene publically.

‘Honey’, she finally responded, tearing her gaze away from the screen to face you. Her eyes twinkled with affection and a little pinch of mischief. She actually seemed to be amused by your drama and you squinted your eyes together in suspicion.

‘You probably won’t believe me just yet but this is fate. Like the force always is. Fitting since today is the day of love.’ You let out a dramatic sigh and pouted, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Before you could respond again in best teenager style, she padded your shoulder lightly and quickly disappeared into the adjacent room, leaving you midsentence in the middle of the control room. Your mother was clearly enjoying this a lot more than you were.

Kylo, on the other hand, didn’t enjoy the whole dilemma as much as your mother. To be more exact, he was pissed. Pissed at the stupid force that never really wanted what he commanded, pissed at his crew which really wasn’t as obedient as he wished and actually enjoying its life - and most of all pissed at the fact that a force connection between him and you appeared just minutes ago. His mood actually was worse since today was Valentine’s Day, the day he actually hated with passion, which actually was a nice slap in the face of the fate, or to be exact, the force for him.

Kylo and you actually barely knew each other from your childhood. Besides being trained together Kylo barely remembered you as the annoying brat who was always a hint better than him, something that drove him nuts, and he was pretty certain that you remembered him as the arrogant, spoiled Yedi-prince you always beat in everything. Actually, he was pretty certain of that since it was basically the one thing you had thrown at him when the force connection snapped into place and the force mentally teleported him into your room, in addition with you freezing in your underwear fresh out of the shower.  
Minutes after that unlucky incident, you straight up ended up here an there you were, already feeling Kylo himself striding up towards you in order to clarify things, or however he had defended himself for mentally bursting into your room and catching you in your underwear. You internally cringed as you remembered him stuttering something along the lines of at least you weren’t naked.

Kylo heard you causing a scene as soon as he felt your presence through the bond, a strong pulse shooting through his whole body, tickling in his veins. He pressed his hands into fists and tried to swallow his anger into a small ball of quiet control. His steps adapted a casual taste of swagger and icy dominance as he stopped a few centimeters behind you, who were still pouting about the whole thing.

‘Besides your pathetic screaming, which by the way is a nice way to get the attention you crave so badly: Why did you run like a baby to your mummy?’, he teased, evil enjoyment coating his voice. The corners of mouth raised into a smirk as he saw you turning around, eyes widened in shock, gulping in the surprise of his close proximity to you. You looked up, taking a moment to puzzle his facial expression and corresponding sentence together. The surprise, clearly visible on your face, was quickly substituted by pure annoyance.

‘Are you completely mental, Ren? If I had been running, I would have run from you pervert!’, you snarled, eyes throwing daggers at him. Kylo was actually surprised at your cocky response and felt his anger rising up again. Even now you instinctively knew how to push his buttons.

‘Do you actually know who you are talking do, little brat?!’, he pressed out, anger radiating from his voice. He stepped even closer to you but you didn’t retreat. You lifted your head in triumph.

‘Is the arrogant prince whiny about the unfair, unfair force?!’, you eyed his tensed up body in a millisecond before provokingly poking into his chest a few times. ‘I guess, this certain someone has few little anger issues he needs to work out in order to properly talk to a lady. You pirouetted around, on your way to quickly escape as the winner of this conversation but Kylo grabbed your arm to turn you to face him again.

‘You are no lady, love’, Kylo whispered into your ear, sending a cold shower down your spine. 

‘Oh no, you don’t get to Love me’, you responded hoarsely, clearing your throat to overplay the intimacy of the close proximity of your bodies, the force playfully intertwining your emotions into a very explosive cocktail of confusion and curiosity. ‘Ain’t gonna happen anytime soon!’, you whispered, slipping your wrist through the hand that still held your arm lightly.

‘We will see about that’, he purred, moving finger down the inner side of your arm, goosebumps rising. You shuttered and closed your eyes in order to get yourself together.

‘I hate you Ren’, you murmured to Kylo, who was really trying to get himself together. The anger had vanished in the moment you had actually pronounced the word love, a word he hadn’t heard in so long. He knew that the context your response was not related to the foreign feelings that made him dizzy at the current moment at all - but the simple sound of it had triggered something inside of him. Hope.

‘Is there any way to legally dump your body without being seen?’, you muttered more to yourself than to Kylo. Kylo’s attention snapped back to you. Kylo let his gaze wander over your face that was plastered with smart curiosity and your playful eyes, honest eyes. He took in your proud posture, your highly lifted chin, and straight spine, the feline casualness of being in control - an equal to his ego, a queen for a king. And there he knew, he had fallen for you immediately and all at once.


End file.
